Relinquishing Dominance
by lostinwonderland87
Summary: Four sees something he wants but can Tris submit to his desires or will she continue to assert her control? Series of one-shots that will take place both cannon with plot and AU; a little OOC. Rated M for lemony goodness and dom/sub sequences. I do not own Divergent, I simply borrow the characters for our own pleasures; all rights go to respective author(s).
1. Chapter 1

****AN: this is my first attempt at pure lemony goodness. I came across this idea while I was reading the other day and started jotting this down in spare time. In the books, Tobias is always careful to let Tris be in control but what if she submitted to his control? Please excuse any grammar or spelling mistakes, I used the notes app on my phone to write this. Originally done as a one-shot but I will consider making it into a story if I get enough reviews from you guys asking for it; so there you go, it's up to you guys!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own divergent or its characters, I simply borrow them to make my own stories.**

**Tris POV**

"I'm so glad that it's over!" Christina exclaimed from beside of me as she sat down.

"Me too. I was beginning to think that it may never end." I say with a small laugh. We had done it- we passed initiation and now are among the newest Dauntless members.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" Will asks us from across the table.

"Oh my God, yes!" Christina yelled. "As if I needed an excuse to go shopping. Tris, you've got to come to the party."

"I don't know Chris; parties aren't really my thing." I reply. In truth I would love nothing more than to just spend some time winding down now that I can.

"Please? Who knows, Four might be there." She says wiggling her eyebrows up and down at me. Once I had kissed him after the final scores were released, Christina would not let up until I gave her some details about mine and Tobias' relationship.

"Chris!" I chastise her. I think for a minute before I finally give in- I do deserve to live it up, if only for tonight. "Ok, I'll go to this party; but I will not wear something ridiculous." I inform her.

"Yes ma'am!" She says with a mock salute. We finish our meal talking about anything and everything- from what jobs we think we'll pick to how the party will be. After we finish eating, Christina grabs my arm and starts dragging me to the stores to 'find the perfect outfit.' The first store is a bust for me but Christina, as usual, found something she just had to get. Walking out of the store we run into Four and Zeke.

"Hey." Tobias says with a smile when he sees me.

"Hey yourself." I reply.

"What are you guys up to you?" He asked me.

"We're doing some shopping before the party tonight." Christina says before I can open my mouth. "Will you guys be there?" She inquires.

"Yeah, we'll be there." Zeke answers before Tobias can. Since our friends think they can have the conversation for us I decide it's time to leave.

"As much as I would love to stand here and not talk, can we actually get this over with Christina?" I direct to her but I don't take my eyes off of Tobias'. I see a smirk forming on his lips.

"Yeah, let's go. See you boys there!" She shouts back to them as she's already dragging me to the next store.

"Girl, what was that about?"

"Well, it was pissing me off that the two of you were talking for us like we are completely incapable of holding a conversation on our own." I say matter-of-factly.

"I wasn't talking about that- although I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way; I meant what was with all of that sexual tension between the two of you? I swear, I could have cut it with a knife." Chris says with a laugh.

"I don't have a clue what you are talking about." I turn out as a reply. Honestly, I want Tobias in that way, but with my fear of intimacy I don't think I will be any time soon.

"Whatever you say girl, just do me a favor: let me pick out your outfit for tonight and don't fight me over it. I promise you'll love it." She's actually smirking at me and I don't know if I should agree to something that outrageous.

"Okay." My voice betrays my mind and its out before I could even blink.

"Yay!" She squeals, "ok let's go." Chris takes my hand and starts going through clothing racks like it's going out of style. After a couple of hours, and getting very aggravated with trying on so many clothes, she finally finds the perfect outfit, so we purchase our clothing and go get ready. Somehow, my agreeing to her picking my outfit turned into having her do my hair and makeup but by the time she's finished, I can hardly recognize the girl- no, woman- looking back at me. The outfit that Christina picked is a black and deep crimson leather halter corset paired with black skinny pants with crimson patterns weaving around delicately placed rips- showing more leg than covering in my opinion- but I cannot deny that I look stunning for once. My makeup is done minimally with only eyeliner, mascara, and smokey eyeshadow to match my outfit. My hair is left down but she added a few curls to it so its a little wavy.

"Christina, I don't know how you did it, but thank you." I give her a hug as I'm thanking her.

"Tris, you've got the right stuff to work with, I just turned you from a blank canvas into the masterpiece you are." She says and I blush. I never would have thought that I could look this good, sexy even; and as I think that, my mind drifts of to how Tobias is going to react.

"Four is going to go insane when he sees you." Christina says as if she read my mind.

"I can't wait, either." I say, a slightly devilish grin appearing on my face. Tonight I won't be just plain old Tris; no, tonight I'm going to embrace this sexy new side.

We make our way down to the pit with no trouble; the party is already in full swing and most of Dauntless seems to be here. Christina does a quick scan of the room, looking for Will I assume, and we make our way towards the bar where he's standing. I also spot Uriah, Marlene and Lynn standing with Will.

"Wow, you look amazing Chris." Will compliments her and I see her actually blushing- it's kind of cute. "Tris, is good to..." He falters when he takes in my appearance, "holy shit, you look hot!" Will finishes before Christina playfully slaps his arm.

"I'm right here Dodo." She says with a smile. The rest of the group finally turns around and says hello. I think I'm in the clear but then I hear..

"Holy.." From Marlene.

"Fucking.." From Lynn.

"Fuckballs!" From Uriah. I have to laugh at Uri's comment.

"You are so fucking hot in that outfit, Tris." Lynn says, eyeing me up and down. I've spent enough time with Lynn to know she's in love with Marlene so while I know she doesn't mean anything by the comment, a blush still automatically makes its presence known.

"Thanks guys." I mumble just loud enough to be heard over the music the dj is blaring.

"So, Uriah, are Zeke and Four here yet?" Chris asks when she sees me trying to scan the crowd.

"Not yet, but they'll be here soon. In the meantime, let's get some drinks and party it up! Barkeep, we need your services!" Uriah yells to get the guys attention. He orders us all a drink and a couple of shots- and I decide what the hell, I'm here to have fun right? So I down the first two shots in a contest with Uriah.

"I think you may have finally met your match, Uri." Marlene giggles at the face he makes.

"No, this won't do; another round Tris?" He asks me. I say sure and he gets two more each from the bartender and I throw them back like I've had experience in drinking. Suddenly, a thought comes to me an I know it must be the alcohol talking.

"Let's go dance!" I shout excitedly and start dragging Christina out on the floor before she has a chance to answer me. I get to the middle of the dance floor and turn to Christina, looking around us to find the whole group is out here on the dance floor. We start dancing and having a good time just going with the rhythm of the songs. We've jumped around and acted goofy and did odd moves that ended up complimenting each other's and soon I realize that all kinds of guys have lined up around myself and Lynn being that were the only ones without a guy with us.

The next song that the dj plays is my favorite song, Living Dead Girl by some weird dude by the name of something Zombie. The lyrics are odd but the beat is so hard and sexy at the same time. When the song comes on, Lynn and I look at each other- almost agreeing at the exact same time- and we start dancing and grinding on one another. I may be a little tipsy- as the guys have graciously gone to get more drinks since we've been out here- but I still wouldn't feel right dancing with a guy who isn't Four. The first verse is over and then chorus is just staring when I feel his gaze upon me.

**Four POV**

I like Zeke and all but for a guy, he takes a ridiculous amount of time getting ready. Seriously, I think he should just get ready with the girls, that's how long he takes. I've been obsessing about the party tonight ever since we ran into Tris and Christina, and it's killing me that Zeke is still not ready. Tonight is Tris' first night as an official Dauntless member, which means that we don't have to hide our relationship anymore, and I'm excited to be able to hang out with our friends and be able to do all the couples things that I've been missing out on; which includes having fun with the girl I love. It's a little nerve-wracking that this tiny girl could break though the Four persona I have displayed ever since I first arrived to Dauntless, and that she has the sole ability to be able to completely break me; not that I think she ever would, but after being hardened for so long, it terrifies me.

"Zeke, dude, you are being as bad as a girl right now. Hurry your ass up, I don't want to stay up here all night!" I yell from the living area of his apartment. I swear I'm about to leave him up here if he doesn't come out within the next two minutes.

"Dude, chill out, I'm ready." He says as he walks out the bathroom. He looks. I different than usual but I guess he has his beauty routine on a daily basis before going anywhere. I'm wearing a new ensemble- largely in part to Zeke begging me to get nicer clothes after seeing Tris and Christina this afternoon and knowing she'll be at the party- which consists of jeans that feel way to snug in some parts and a black button down shirt with a plain black muscle tank underneath to keep my shirt from getting 'funk defied' as Zeke put it. I've let my hair grow out a little more than usual lately so it's slightly hanging down into my face but I found I don't mind it like I thought I would.

"Ok bro, let's go get our ladies!" Zeke says as we walk out of the door. I shake my head a little and follow him out. The walk down to the Pit seems to take hours instead of the minutes it actually is. Damn, looks like all of Dauntless is here already so it's gonna be tough finding Tris in the mass of bodies crammed in here. I see Zeke start forward and I follow him, vowing to look for Tris once I can see a little better. We make our way over to where Shauna and Lauren stand talking.

"Well, hey there good looking." Zeke tells her as he kisses her.

Although I had come from Abnegation and public displays of affection were frowned upon, I had started to get jealous that my friends could easily show their love for another when I didn't have anyone. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that idiot finally realized Shauna had the hots for him but I always used to feel a pang in my chest at the realization that I wouldn't find that; but that changed the day she fell out of the sky and literally right into my life. I exchange pleasantries with Lauren and Shauna but keep my eyes focused around trying to find Tris but not having any luck.

The dj is playing some good music so we all decided that we were gonna get some drinks and chill out for a little bit. A couple of drinks and several shots later, I finally spot Uriah, Marlene, Will, Christina and Lynn but I'm disappointed that I don't see Tris. A new song comes on- something about a living dead girl or something- and I'm about to tell the guys that I'm gonna go when I hear Lauren.

"Who's that dancing with Lynn?" She asks while pointing over to them.

"I don't know, but she sure is hot as fuck." Zeke says, earning a smack upside the head from Shauna.

"Really, Zeke?" She asks.

"Hey I've got the best looking woman right here, but I have to give it to Lynn- she definitely knows how to pick them." Zeke says kissing her cheek. Shauna rolls her eyes at him playfully.

"Holy shit, it's the Stiff!" Lauren yells. I turn my head back towards the crowd and see it is my Tris indeed and my jeans instantly get tighter in the front.

Holy fuck! She looks so goddammed sexy out there. I watch her dance for a couple of minutes and she must feel me looking at her because she turns right towards me and looks me in the eye. We both let our eyes roam over the other, taking in every bit of one another. I look back into her eyes and see her bite the corner of her lip before beckoning me out. I don't usually dance but I've have some to drink and I want nothing more than to feel her tight ass grinding against my cock the way she's grinding on Lynn so I make my way out onto the floor. It's so jam packed with people that I can't get to her as fast as I want and I see a guy come up behind her and smack her ass before putting his hands around her waist and bringing her close to him. I see her turn around and start telling the guy off but he's obviously drunk and not listening to her.

"Hey buddy, fuck off. She's mine." I say once I reach where she's at.

"Then how come you weren't out here with her? Gorgeous ass like that deserves someone paying attention." I don't waste my breath arguing with the drunk guy, I just push him away and although he's a little taken back and ready to pounce back, he finally sees who I am.

"Sorry, Four. I didn't mean anything by it." He says turning around and heading back into the throngs of bodies colliding on the floor.

**Tris POV**

I'm dancing with Lynn when I feel Four's eyes on me so I turn to look at him. When I see him, I let my eyes feast on the man that has managed to capture my heart. Damn, he looks fine as fuck in those tight jeans that hug every inch they cover and the black button down shirt he's wearing with the top two buttons undone. I take my time looking him up and down and when I do find his eyes again, they mirror the look that I'm sure is in mine. I slowly bring my hand up while Lynn and I are grinding against each other and beckon him over to me.

I see him disappear in the crowd immediately afterwards so I turn my attention back to my dance partner and we lose ourselves in the music. It isn't until I feel a slap on my ass that I notice someone behind me. I turn, thinking its Four being a little more frisky than usual, but quickly realize that it's some random drunk guy trying to feel up on me.

"Hey baby lets go somewhere more private." The guy says.

"No, obviously you're drunk but I'm not your baby, now leave me alone!" I shout at him to be heard over the music. He doesn't seem to be able to listen in his alcohol-induced haze but luckily I'm saved from having to hand a guys drunken ass to him by Four.

"Hey buddy, fuck off. She's mine." I hear him say and the tone in his voice sends a wave of excitement through me straight I between my thighs. I vaguely hear the guy talking back to Four but I don't hear anything else over the desire rapidly rising in me. I see the guy disappear as Four turns to me.

"Are you okay?" He asks me. I nod before pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Okay lovebirds, I'll leave you to it." Lynn yells.

"Thanks for the dances, Lynn."

"Anytime, gorgeous." She replies with a wink and we both laugh.

"She's wrong you know." Four yells to get my attention. I frown slightly. "Words cannot do you justice this evening." He purrs into my ear and I feel that same jolt of electricity go in between my thighs and I let out a small moan. I feel his lips curve into a smile against my ear.

"Dance with me?" I ask him. He doesn't say anything; he simply nods and wraps his arms around my waist, bringing me flush against him with one of his legs in between mine, making me straddle his thigh.

I don't know how long we danced for but at some point I have turned around so that I was grinding my ass against the ever-growing bulge in his jeans. I swear that every second I feel his hardness pressing up against my backside its feeding these flames of desire within that threaten to consume everything in its path and set all of Dauntless ablaze. I turn around, unable to take it anymore and steal a passionate kiss.

"Let's get out of here." I leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"Where?" He asks roughly.

"Anywhere." I whisper in response, nipping at the skin exposed under his collar. Four grabs my hand and starts weaving us through the crowd, edging us out of the Pit and down an abandoned hallway. He pushes me through a heavy door; it's only when I'm inside do I realize we're in the training room.

I don't have time to ask him why here before his lips crash down on mine, already fighting to assert his dominance like an alpha male to the female he chooses. I feel his tongue gently glide across my bottom lip, as if asking if this intensity was okay. My answer was to give his seeking tongue access to where it wanted but like the alpha female, I was also trying to assert myself and will him to submit to me. Four pulls his head back and I go to let out a growl but the look on his face stops me. I see the face of my instructor that I've only seen during training.

"Do you trust me, Tris?" He asks, his eyes dark and heavy from desire but never wavering from his hardened persona. Seeing him this way sends my senses into overdrive; and although I am acutely aware of the predatory way he's looking at me, I do not fear him.

"Yes." I manage to squeak out.

"Are you scared right now?"

"No." I say as I shake my head.

"Good." He answers, and when he doesn't say anything else I ask what's been on my mind.

"Why are we in the training room?" He doesn't answer me, just grabs me and pulls me in for another kiss, our tongues still battling for dominance. Four slides his hands down and around to cup the cheeks of my rear, giving a tight squeeze as he lifts me up.

My body instantly knows what to do and my legs lock around his waist. We're both so engrossed with dominating each other's mouths that neither of us realize at first that we've reached the table off to the side of the room. Four leans over the table where I am laying on my back with him over me and in between my legs. With nowhere else to go and his weight slowly increasing on me, I feel his very engorged erection pressing on my most intimate parts, the flames becoming a full out burn. When I stop for air, he continues to kiss and nip the now exposed skin of my neck and collarbone before running his tongue down my chest into the slight valley between my breasts that this corset magically gave me.

"Every day that I've had to train you in here has been hell for me. There were many times that while I was in here as Four I thought of different ways to take you, to dominate you." I gasp at both his admission and to the sensations his talented tongue was creating on my now ultra-sensitive flesh.

I can tell that he's afraid of my reaction and while I don't want to reject him, I'm not entirely sure if I should completely submit to this man. Am I terrified? No. Am I truly afraid? Yes; but what do I have to be afraid of, exactly? While it's no secret that I dislike not being in control, I know that even as Four, Tobias would never hurt me and would never push me to do something if I actually didn't want to do it. Is that what I'm really afraid of- what I want? I cannot deny the desire that this man stirs within me, but can I submit to his will and let him have total control?

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that." He says trying to get up, taking my silence as rejection. I keep my legs firmly locked around his waist and force his gaze to meet mine.

"I'm glad you did," I say trying my best to be seductive. That look returns to his face and he's Four again.

"Why?" He demands and I know what I will do.

"Because I want the same thing."

"Which is what?" He asks while lightly caressing my sides until his fingertips glide over my breasts that are longing for his full attention.

"I want you to do as you please with me, Four." I say, arching my back seeking out the release my body is craving at my admission.

**Four POV**

"Every day that I've had to train you in here has been hell for me. There were many times that while I was in here as Four I thought of different ways to take you, to dominate you." I confess to Tris as Iap, nip and suck on her exposed flesh before I let me tongue travel to where it wants to go most at this moment. The feel of the tops of her breasts on my tongue sends another instant ping to my already throbbing cock and I'm not sure how much more I can take before I have to be free of this restraint. When it's silent for a little longer than it should be, I take it as she's not ready yet and definitely not into what I have in mind.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that." I say, not able to meet her eyes and showing my vulnerability as I quickly go back to being me- Tobias. Her legs tighten around my hips almost to the point of crushing me while turning my head back to meet her gaze.

"I'm glad you did." She says in a breathless manner that instantly turns me back into Four as I realize this fantasy I've had will play itself out tonight.

"Why?" I demand more than ask.

"Because I want the same thing." She admits to me. I run my fingers up her sides and let them lightly graze her breasts while asking, "Which is what?"

"I want you to do as you please with me, Four." She says while arching her back, seeking out release. I growl when her breasts flush against me and I make quick work of freeing her from the confines of the corset. I let my eyes roam over her now very exposed top half and see her starting to put her arms around herself, feeling insecure. I'll never understand why she feels the way she does- sure, she's no big breasted bimbo but that's not what I want. I grab her by the wrists to stop her and hold them above our heads with one hand while the other ghosts over her nipples, enjoying the rise I'm getting in response.

"Don't ever cover yourself up around me again. You are too beautiful to do that."

"No-" I cut her off.

"Tris, do you not feel what you do to me?" I say while grinding my hips downward so that my hard length presses into her wet panties, making both of us cry out at the sensation.

"Fuck!" She's cries out, "yes, you feel so good."

"Damn, your so wet for me already, Tris." I moan as I feel the moisture seeping through the front of my jeans. I dip my head down and start licking and sucking at one of her breasts while my hand kneads the other. I roughly grab her boob with my hand when I slightly bite down on her hardened bud on the side that I'm lavishing with my tongue. tris arches her back up into my face and I feel her struggle to pull her arms free.

"Now, now Tris, if you don't behave like a good girl, I may just have to give you a spanking." I say while switching my mouth and hand for opposite sides.

"Mmmm, Four!" She moans though I can't tell if it's more from the administrations of my mouth or my threat of a spanking.

"Are you a naughty girl that should be punished?" I ask her as I slide my tongue from her left breast down to her navel where I dip the tip of my tongue into.

"Yes." She replies.

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, Four, I want you to spank me, I deserve to be punished."

"Why do you need to be punished?" I ask as my hand travels to the barely there space in between my shaft and her heat.

"I've had thoughts about you that are inappropriate."

"I see." I use my hand to stroke my fingers up and down her entrance over her soaked panties. "What kind of thoughts?" I continue my administrations until she finds her voice again.

"About you fucking me until my body is completely numb from the constant pleasure." She says grinding her hips against my hand. I lose all train of thought at the sound of her breathless voice telling me to fuck her.

**Third Person POV**

After Tris' confession, Four let's out a growl before unhooking her legs from around her back, effectively letting go of her wrists. He stands himself up and is pulling Tris up so that she is now sitting on the table, her breasts heaving up and down as she tries to catch her breath.

"Turn around on your hands and knees." He commands her and she discovers that his voice, full of authority, sends fresh waves of desire coursing through her veins and she does as she is told. Tris isn't sure where this bout of confidence to play along with his scenario is coming from but she steadies herself as she feels his fingers hook through the waistband of her panties and he effortlessly slides them down to her knees. When she feels the hard smack of his hand against her ass cheek, all thoughts exit her mind and she lets out a moan.

"Mmmm, fuck Four, again!" She says, enjoying both the stinging pain from the hard smack and the pleasure that accompanies it. He smacks her on the ass cheek a little harder this time, causing her to gasp in pure pleasure.

"Yeah, you like me spanking you, don't you?" He asks as he delivers another smack.

"Fuck, yes!" Tris cries out, each hit causing her to cry out in pleasure. Once her ass cheeks are red and his hand is stinging from the slapping, he grabs her by the ass and pulls her backwards.

"Bend over the edge of the table." Four commands roughly and she submits to his order. As her knees come off the tabletop, her panties slide to the floor around her ankles and he spreads her legs open as wide as he can with the trap of fabric pooled at her feet. Four runs the tip of his cock up and down her folds, coating himself with her juices that have already flowed like a tidal wave rushing against the shoreline. He positions himself at Tris' entrance and sheathes himself inside of her in one thrust. Four knows that she's still a virgin so he controls himself for a minute until she can get used to his cock stretching and filling her completely.

"Fuck, Tris, you're so tight." He grunts with the effort to stay still. Once Tris has acclimated herself to him, she grinds her hips against his to tell him she's ready. Four pulls himself almost fully out before thrusting back into her tight womanhood.

"Mmmmm." Tris moans which spurs Four on to go faster.

"Fuck.. Yeah.. Harder!" Tris pants out in between her moans and Four is more than happy to oblige her. The only sounds in the room that can be heard are both their moans of ecstasy as Four pounds into Tris against the table.

"I'm close, Tris. Come with me baby." He demands as he reaches under her and starts to rub her most sensitive spot with his forefinger and his thrusts get more erratic the closer he gets to going over the edge.

"Aahh.. Mmmm.. God, Four I'm coming!" She moans out quickly as her breaths are coming in short bursts. She feels his cock start to pulsate inside of her as he yells his release.

"TTRRIISS!" He steady pumps into her wetness and she feels her own orgasm coming on.

"FFOOUURR!" She screams as she rides wave after wave of ecstasy. She then feels his weight baring down and pressing her into the table beneath her as they come down from their highs. Once thought has returned to them, Tobias pulls himself out of Tris and they both feel the emptiness at the separation. Tobias helps Tris stand up and sits her back on the table, leaning over to place a soft kiss on her lips.

"That was incredible." He breaths against her cheek.

"Mmhmm." She agrees while nodding her head, trying to stifle the yawn that has worked its way out. Tobias holds her for minute and they share a comfortable silence.

"Come on, let's go home." He says, not able to keep the tiredness out of his voice.

Tris gets up off the table and wraps her arm around his, leaning her head against him as he leads the way back to his apartment. Yes, Tris thinks, she can submit to his desires because it's fun to let someone else take control every now and then.

****reviews are welcome :)**


	2. AN, please read!

****AN: hey guys, sorry this is not an actual chapter but I have decided that I am going to continue this as a series of one shots. So, that being said, I wanted to know what kind of ships you guys want seen or if you all want me to stick with Fourtris one-shots. Once I get a few ideas from you guys on what yall want to see then I'll add more! **

**I wanted to thank the few of you that did review already:**

**lady05giggles: thank you for being a loyal reader, I always appreciate your feedback.**

**nana924: as the old saying goes "it's the quiet ones you've got to watch out for." Lol, I could see Tobais as Four being dominant so I ran with the idea. Thank you for your feedback.**

**XxA. : thank you for your feedback, I'm glad that you enjoyed it.**

**FandomOverEverything: thank you for your feedback as well, you're review helped me decide to carry this over into something a little more than a one-shot.**


End file.
